Never Would have Thought It
by draco-lover-bluefire
Summary: ..Instead of hexing him,Draco places a passionate kiss on his hopefully new lover's lips...U can guess!HarryDraco..
1. Chapter 1

**From Wrong To Right**

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter…..

Harry looked around,his mouth full of treacle pudding,his mind barely taking in what his best friends-turned-couple,Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were talking about.His brilliant emerald green eyes flickered across the Great Hall,searching.Unable to find what –or rather,who – he was looking for,he just stuffed his mouth with another spoonful of pudding.He gave a heavy sigh.

Harry Potter had never ever,EVER in his life would think that he would anticipate just SO much to see a certain someone.A certain someone with delicious (a/n- I gotta b honest,I'm describing him in my own feelings..ooh) white-blond hair,startling grey-blue eyes,and very I mean VERY handsome features,with broad shoulders,and a Quidditch body.Yes.Draco Malfoy.Yes,ladies and gentlemen,Harry Potter,The Boy Who Lived,is gay.Well.These things happen.

Half-heartedly,harry looked around the room again.Aha.He ound it.He saw Draco's adoring face sticking out a mile.Because to harry,the rest of the people just weren't as significant as Draco.How he wished,he could just once,just once,run his hand through that thick blond hair,trace that sexy jawbone…kiss those lips..just anticipating,he knew,to be kissed….

'Harry?Are you..are you kissing your pudding!" Ron can't take it any longer..he bursts into peals of laughter..

'uuhhh…."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : thanks for your reviews…

Just to b easier,

Italics – thoughts

"Um..yes,Harry,if you liked it THAT much,you could just..take some more?"

Hermione was having a hard time keeping her face straight.

'No,um,see,Hermione,Ron,I was..just..- suddenly Harry was hit by an inspiration- I was just thinking about Hermione and Spe-er-I mean SPEW and thinking that Hermione,you're right.We should be thanking the house-elves.Hehe.That's all.Yeah."

Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief.

"Harry?Is there something you would like to tell us?Because I KNOW I've seen it all when I see the day you said something good about SPEW."

But Harry's thoughts had wandered again..to a certain blond someone..

"Watch this,Hermione.."Ron said,smirking,suddenly looking uncannily like Fred and George.

"Hey,Harry,I'll bet you want to rip all your clothes off and dance starkers right in the middle of the Great Hall,yeah?"

"Huh?Oh,Yeah,that's right,Ron!That is EXACTLY what I want to do..Tell me when you're going to do it and I'll follow you,mate.."

Ron just gaped.

"OK,Hermione,this is serious."

"No,it's not,Ron..it's love.."said Hermione,smiling slightly.Oh,the things girls knew that boys didn't ,no matter how brilliant they may be…

On the other side of the Great Hall,that certain someone,Slytherin-oh,let's be honest- Hogwarts sex-god Draco Malfoy spotted Harry,excuse me,Potter smush his oh-so-baby-cute..I mean..face into his pudding.

"Oh Draaaakie-poo!"I _swear,if that infernal weaselette calls me that again I WILL be charged for murder,_thought Draco.(A/N let's face it,people,do we blame him?)

"Draaaakie-POO!"

"I have no reference whatsoever to anybody named "drakie-poo",I shall only answer to my very distinguishable name."

"Oh,come on now,Drakie,you know you want to!"

_If you refer to chopping your head off and giving your body away to a herd of angry centaurs,then yes.HELL yes I want to!_

But Draco,as arrogant as he may be,he is a true Malfoy and merely continued cutting his food and putting slices of pork chops in his mouth.

But the pork chops was just for show.His mind wandered just as far away as Harry's had..

_Ha-Potter.Why do I keep thinking about him?And,good Lord,when I do,it's not hatred I feel?Oh,shit!He's looking at me!What do I do?Wait,is that me thinking like some stupid girl lusting after my body?Oh Damn.it is…does this mean I..I like him?Me?Gay?Hah!Of course not..because,if I was,I would want to do crazy things like..kiss those beautiful lips..and..and..run my fingers through that jet black hair,and HOPE to tidy it up,but then again,it looks gorgeous messy anyway..and stare into thoses deep green eyes..WHAT is in them?why do I feel drawn towards them?I..wait a second..I Do actually want to do all those things!Damn.Oh,well,I had a great time being normal,now its time for things to get..gay…hahaha...he's looking here again!What do i do?I know...I smirk...ok,one,two,three..SMIRK!_

End of chapter..hope you guys liked it,PLEASE R & R,it's awesome 2 read ur reviews..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hey,guys..since my reviews are satisfactory,I've raised my stakes..I'll review once to every 10 to 15 review..bwaahahaha..lol..here's the third chapter..

Thanks,by the way,to all my reviewers..specially to dracorox and crazy bout remmy,I'd like to tell you,shikha,that yea,I wrote a harry draco fanfic,there's a first time for everything,kay?

At our last chapter,our hero and..well,hero decided that they like each other.This is where I continue.

Harry looked deep into those beautiful blue-grey eyes..he found something there,but couldn't place it..what was it?Hate?No..definitely not..Pity?No..that wasn't it..Love!That's it!

_Wow..I'm standing face-to-face with Draco-Malfoy.Okay,brain,Draco.But..why doesn't he say anything?or at least DO something..how did we come into this position in the first place?_

Whoops.Good question.

flashback

Harry leaned back against the old oak tree by the lake.The old tree had become Harry's personal hideout ever since Sirius died,Harry went there to collect all his thoughts and.uh.do something about it,as the author's mind is momentarily blank. After about ten minutes,Draco comes along..little did Harry know that Draco's hideout JUST happened to be the old oak tree by the lake(A/N:I 4got what tree it was by the lake..)

"What are you doing here,Ha-Potter?"said Dra-Malfoy in what seemed to Harry an ACTUALLY polite tone..

"Thinking.."replied Harry."And you?"

"Well"he started to say."Uh..

"Thinking?"supplied Harry.

"Thinking,"agreed Drac-Malfoy.Malfoy Malfoy MALFOY.

"I mean..get the fuck outta here,Potty!This is MY place,see,and if you want backup from your other halves(A/N: doesn't make sense,but,oh well) to complete the Three Stooges,then go get them!Sheesh,can't a man get privacy around here?"

_Now I have the real Malfoy!yes!_

"Sure,Malfoy,a man could get privacy..but I'm not sure if that rule applies to snakes,see,so I can't tell about you.."

"You little.."Malfoy rammed Potter against the tree,his wand poking Potter's neck,about to hex him.Then he realised.._I'm about to hex the man I love..hey_

_!Why not just kiss him?Yay!_

Instead of going through a hex,Draco Malfoy left a deep passionate kiss on his (hopefully) new lover's lips…

CLIFFIE!Lol!Remember,I've raised my stakes..no less than 10 reviews!Love yall!


End file.
